1. Field Of The Invention
The invention pertains to short range non-lethal devices utilized to immediadtely subdue and neutralize potentially dangerous or violent individuals. The scope of the invention specifically resides in emissive devices which project non-lethal gases or means which administer disruptive acoustical, thermoconvective or electric shock waves.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Examples set forth in the field of the invention essentially resides in the application of self propelled tear gas projectiles, the implementation of noxious chemical aerosols, such as mace and the introduction of various electric shock generators ranging from electric proding devices to those projecting high voltage electrodes on reels, as presently described by the taser or similar such means.
Not one of the present systems currently utilized by law enforcement agencies can be programmed by the user to provide a variety of functions as needed to readily adjust to the altering circumstances in which the law enforcement agent find themselves in. The properties of tear gas according to present data have a relatively uncontrolable dispersal rate, which varies in potency and there has been documented cases where tear gas canisters have detonated either prematurely or have acted as an incindrary, leveling buildings or entire neighborhoods. The application of such chemicals, such as mace have been known to vary in concentration, or potency, due to a limited shelf life and produce convulsive siezures in some individuals. Devices producing high voltage electric shocks have been known to produce uncontrolable convulsions, excruciating pain and have even killed some individuals by arresting their heart, due to prolong exposure to the current generated by the said devices. Typically, non-lethal devices have provided the user with limited or restricted operation due to a lack of precision which often involves more than one untargeted individual, or lacking the utility of selectively neutralizing more than one designated individuals either in rapid succession or simultaneously. A further difficulty with present means employed by law enforcement agencies is the inability to adopt to the wide variances and unpredictable nature of potentially explosive situations where the use of lethal force might be the only other viable alternative available to the enforcement agent. There has therefore been a long felt need to provide law enforcement agents with a viable deterrent to the enactment of crimes perpetrated by one or more individuals. The present invention is directed towards filling the existing need.